All I Did Was Love Her
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Draco Malfoy could bring the muggle-born war hero Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini could even bring the blood-traitor Ginny Weasley to as much fancy dinner parties as they wanted to, but they would never be as completely rich and completely happy as them. No... Seamus Finnigan had them all beat the day he asked Pansy Parkinson out for a cup of coffee.


**Hello my lovelies! If you're currently reading 'Simplest Simplicities' then look out for it sometime this week. I'm already 12 pages into the next chapter and nowhere near half-pau from it; I think you guys are really going to love it(: this is just another one-shot song-fic that I '**_**just had to do**_**' before finishing it up. If you guys are reading any of my other stories, then don't worry – they're coming up next as well(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own Christian Kane or even this lovely song; All I Did Was Love Her!**

**A/N: If you're reading 'A Brothers War' or read 'A Witch In LA' then you've heard me mention I'm slightly obsessed with Christian Kane – the guy who plays Lindsey McDonald in Angel, and I've done a chapter in 'A Witch In LA' with one of his songs before, while he sang it(: If you've read any of my things then you know I'm obsessed with Dramione and Binny. Well, I'm also very in love with the idea of Seansy. I've mentioned them in a couple of my stories and one-shots before, but only as minor characters, but this time I've decided to do a thing based on just them to one of my absolute favorite songs. I hope you guys give it a chance even if you don't support Seamus and Pansy, and I hope you guys like it. This is only my third time without using either Draco or Hermione as main characters(:**

Start 5-18-12 at 606pm

All I Did Was Love Her

_A little out of place,_

_No it ain't my sort of thing,_

_But it makes her smile_

_So it's alright by me._

_And this may not be my scene,_

_But I lie every time_

_'cause I feel richer than anybody here_

_With her by my side._

Holding back his groans and biting his tongue from making any snarky remarks at all of the stares they were getting, Seamus Finnigan stood alone by the ice sculptured little cupid thing that was shooting out wine. Tugging at the stupid tie that his girlfriend of two years forced him to wear, Seamus tried his hardest to not unbutton the collared shirt that had been suffocating him for the past seven hours. They arrived at Nott Manor at five in the evening, and it was now nearing midnight, and he could already feel the blisters from the shiny black shoes that his girlfriend forced him to wear. He hated these fancy dinner parties that always circled around everyone trying to show off how richer they were than everyone else, and he hated most of the people in this room, but this was her crowd and they had been invited, so he agreed to come, even if it made him miserable.

She asked him, a thousand times earlier that day, if he was sure that he was alright with coming; she claimed that she would much rather just stay at home and watch a movie while cuddling or even going out with some of his friends, but he saw the sadness in those catlike eyes of her, and he knew how much coming meant to her. Mustering up all the Gryffindor courage that he knew he had somewhere inside of him, Seamus nodded his head and lied to her, telling her that he would love to catch up with her old friends, and he_ wanted _to come. Of course it was a lie though – her friends were the very ones who made his school years hell, and spent all of their time picking on him for being a half-blood, and tormented one of his really good friends for being a muggle-born. But he shook those thoughts away and he forced a smile onto his pale lips and kept insisting that they come here tonight.

Continuing to stand there amongst the throng of Slytherins, Seamus felt out of place. Everyone looked so beautiful, like something out of an exotic brochure: the men were dressed in tuxedos that looked tailor made from only the most expensive wizard designers in Italy and they all had their hair neatly combed back while walking comfortably in their shiny shoes with their pureblooded noses high up in the air, and the women – well, all the women in the room, including his love, were all dressed in the finest silk gowns that he wondered whether a wizard out there in Italy had nothing better to do than hunt down Chinese Silk-Worms and force them to weave gowns for him all day. The dining room of Nott Manor was filled with beautiful men and women who were all dressed extravagantly for some type of fancy ball like in their fourth year… then there was him, Seamus Finnigan; dressed in an old pair of black slacks that sagged on him and a white collared shirt that he hadn't used since Neville and Luna's wedding three years before, it still had the ketchup stain on it from that evening as well. All the males in that room wore shoes that they probably had their closets filled with while he wore shoes that his girlfriend brought for him just that morning because she refused to allow him to wear his work boots. Every single person in that room stood at at-least five foot eight, and then there he was… only five foot two. It was a room filled with blondes and raven-haired beauties, and he had shortly shaved sandy hair. He was a Gryffindor standing alone amongst Slytherins.

"There you are, love," the familiar silky voice that had the power to draw screeches from chalkboards whispered into his ear, and Seamus felt his entire body shiver. "I was wondering where you got off to."

Turning all his attention onto the woman that he still didn't understand, Seamus smiled lovingly. "I saw you talking to Millicent, and I decided to leave you two be."

"Are you alright, Seamus?"

"I'm fine, darling," he lied while avoiding those beautiful jaded eyes that he spent all of his teen years avoiding. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a bit tired," she said, yawning into the palm of her hands then giggling. "I saw you talking with Draco and Blaise earlier; do I need to hex them?"

Chuckling, Seamus shook his head and stood up on his toes to kiss her forehead. "Er'rything's alright, love. Draco was telling me that he ran into 'Ermione while he was over in Paris, and Blaise was saying something 'bout watching the 'Arpies playing over in Italy while he was visiting his mum, and running into Ginny after."

One of those perfectly shaped ebony eyebrows arched in a way that reminded Seamus of when she was the 'witch' of Hogwarts. "Draco and Blaise don't look maimed," she said softly.

Laughing as if he weren't surrounded by his enemies, Seamus rolled his eyes, "'Onestly darling, they aren't that bad. Draco said that he and 'Ermione got into a bit of an argument that ended with coffee and threats to tell no one what 'appened while Blaise mentioned that Ginny didn't hex him only 'cause he was supporting her team. They were asking if I still keep in contact with either of them."

She nodded her head, and Seamus could see the amusement playing in her eyes. "Looks like you won't be the only lion in the snakes den, soon then."

Nodding his head in agreement, Seamus felt a little better knowing that if things play out like he suspected they would – Draco and Blaise were both known for their womanizing ways while Hermione and Ginny were both known to not take any type of shit from anyone, and there was all those years of sexual tension between them – then it was true; he would no longer be the only Gryffindor surrounded by Slytherins, but it wouldn't matter. Hermione was both an Auror and a Healer that she made ten thousand galleons every month which was equivalent to one hundred-thousand pounds, and Ginny made at least triple that as a professional Quidditch player. After the war ended, Seamus returned back home to Ireland and began to work at his muggle father's oil company. He worked twelve hours a day, and he still didn't make as much as either of them, not that he didn't make enough, he just didn't go around telling everyone he made thirty-five thousand pounds a month. He went to a fancy dinner party eleven months ago over at Harry's place so they could all catch up, and although he fit in perfectly with his own friends, he noticed how Hermione was wearing a silk gown while Ginny wore a gown that looked fit for a queen – he was still the same Seamus who preferred ripped jeans and ketchup stained shirts. He could fit in, he just didn't.

Feeling a hand curl into his, Seamus looked down at the crimson nails trailing that sensitive area by his thumb, and grinned to himself. Then again, he didn't need to wear nice clothes or be able to afford silky items made in Italy, because he was the richest man in this room. Draco Malfoy could bring the muggle-born, war hero Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini could even bring the blood traitor, Quidditch player Ginny Weasley to as much fancy pureblooded dinner parties as they wanted to, but they would never be as completely rich and as completely happy as them.

No… Seamus Finnigan had them all defeated the day that he asked Pansy Parkinson out for a cup of coffee.

_We said goodbye_

_With some kisses and some words,_

_But all I heard_

_Is "How'd he get a girl like that?"_

_I caught myself looking in the mirror_

_And couldn't help but to see_

_How beautiful I look with her_

_Standing next to me…_

"Are you ready to go home?" Pansy yawned, leaning in closer to Seamus, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as if claiming her as his.

Looking up at her, he could see her fighting back another yawn. Chuckling once again, Seamus nodded his head. "You're sleeping at me flat," it wasn't a question or even a demand, but more of a statement that they both already knew.

Pansy nodded her head then pulled away from him, "Well, c'mon then, let's say our goodbyes."

Resisting the urge to groan and tell her that he would just wait for her, Seamus forced another grin and nodded his head again. "Let's go then. I think I saw Theo somewhere over there."

Allowing Pansy to lead him back towards the second sitting room that was filled with more fireplaces than ice sculptures, Seamus fought back his own yawn. He worked from four in the morning to four in the afternoon, and once he got home, Pansy threw him into the shower, forcing him to get ready because they had to arrive at five, and he had another twelve hour shift to work that started at four in the morning again. He just wanted to hurry up home, and curl up with Pansy in his arms before lying down to get his three hours of sleep.

"Theo," Pansy called out, moving closer to one of her friends from an unspoken childhood. "We're going to head home already, Seamus starts work in only four hours and I've got to be up at six for a meeting with McGonagall."

Seamus always thought it was odd how much alike, muggles and purebloods were when it came to saying goodbye. He shook the hands of all the males and kissed all the females' cheeks while Pansy kissed everyone goodbye. This was the one part where Seamus felt like one of them, the part where he knew what was socially correct and what wasn't allowed. The Slytherins greeted one another and said goodbye in the same way that he and his own Gryffindor friends always greeted each other and said goodbye. After saying his own goodbyes, and thanking Theo for inviting him over and praising him for his house-elves meals, Seamus stood off awkwardly to the side again while Pansy made plans with Millicent Bulstrode, the Greengrass sisters, Lily Moon and Tracy Davis for a girls' night out sometime later on that week.

"How'd he get a girl like that?"

Seamus turned his head to the side when he heard them all whispering. Of course, he rolled his eyes, the girls were all gossiping with one another so now the boys were going to gossip as well. That was when his eyes caught the mirror, and he stared deeply into it. Looking past himself though, he admired how the angle of the mirror allowed it to look as if he and Pansy were standing side by side although they were a couple of feet away from each other. In all his years of going to Hogwarts, Seamus never imagined that he would be more handsome than the pureblooded playboys of Slytherin – it was a beauty that Pansy granted whenever she was near him.

With skin slightly dark from hours of being out in the sun, and eyes the color of an Irish shamrock, Seamus noticed that he had some of his sandy fuzz on his chin, but it only helped to show that he was now a man of twenty-four and no longer a boy of fifteen who was vulnerable to the lies of an insect. Wearing his faded black slacks that looked two sizes too big for him and an old collared shirt with an old ketchup stain, with a stupid black tie that was annoying him, Seamus looked like he belonged for once, like he was the one who belonged in a magazine. His eyes stayed on Pansy though; the beautiful twenty-four year old witch who had porcelain skin with raven curls cascading around her shoulders and catlike eyes that were painted with makeup to make those hypnotizing jaded orbs stand out even more. Seamus normally hated it when Pansy wore her heels, she was already five foot eight, but tonight, her six foot two stature blended in beautifully with the crimson colored silk gown that fell in pools to her ankles. That was her surprise tonight, for putting up with her crowd, Pansy surprised Seamus by wearing his colors with pride.

Pansy may have once been the bitch of Hogwarts, but she now belonged to the short-tempered Irish Gryffindor, and in Seamus's eyes; they were the most beautiful couple that night.

_And all her friends say_

_In a shushed kind of way,_

_"Man, how'd he get a girl like that?_

_How's a girl from the hills_

_Find life in a billy _

_From the wrong side of the tracks?"_

"How the hell does someone like Finnigan end up with someone like Pansy?" Goyle whispered in what he must have thought was a hushed voice. His eyes glanced between the odd couple.

Shaking his head, Theo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, mate. I don't know what she even sees in him."

Nodding his head in agreement, Marcus Flint allowed his focus to stay lingering on Pansy, "She's rich and she's beautiful. She's got the entire Parkinson inheritance to live off of. Finnigan lives on a bloody farm."

"He lives in a flat," Blaise drawled, rolling his eyes at what Marcus just said. "You know that; you've been there before."

Still keeping his eyes on Pansy, Marcus shook his head, "Don't matter. He's a half-blood. She could have any wizard she wants; wizards are lining up just to be with her, and she chooses one who's not only half her size, but also only half one of us."

"It's been seven years since the war ended," Draco said, speaking up this time, "You're not still prejudiced are you, Flint?"

That seemed to catch the old Slytherin Seeker's attention; his eyes quickly flickered from Pansy to Draco. "Of course not, _Malfoy_, but that's beside the point. Pansy has all of us to choose from, and she goes for some Irish hick who has ketchup stains on everything."

Tilting his head as if in deep thought, Theo whispered, "How the bloody hell is she content with him? Pansy's always been spoiled, and she always had to have the finest things in life, but now she's settling down for a farm boy who can't spoil her the way she wants. Why?"

"C'mon, love," Pansy said, linking her fingers in with Seamus's and pulling him towards one of the fireplaces. "I just want to go to sleep already."

Turning his head towards the five wizards who were just whispering about his relationship, Seamus couldn't hold in his smirk. "See you later, lads."

Stepping into the fireplace, Seamus smiled fondly at the winks from Draco and Blaise for his smirk as he wrapped his arms tightly around the woman that he was in love with. Pansy threw down the floo powder and announced their destination, and the green flames engulfed them just as Marcus's face began to twist into annoyance.

_Well at the end of the day,_

_Of breaking my back,_

_Something you know nothing about;_

_All I did was love her_

"Thank you for agreeing to go," Pansy said, taking off her earrings and placing them on the nightstand that was adorned with old pairs of earrings that she had taken off, and never bothered with putting back on, and two picture frames that held a picture of the two of them.

Relieved to take off his tie, Seamus contemplated throwing it into his own fireplace before deciding to just drop it on the ground then kick it under the bed alongside his stupid shiny shoes. "It's been a while since you saw them; I knew how much it meant to you."

Reaching around her own back, Pansy began to unzip her dress, "You didn't have to come, Seamus. I know how tired you must be. You've worked twelve hour shifts every night for the past week and a half, and I know you have to go back into work again in only four hours. I wouldn't have minded."

"Love," Seamus said, lying down in bed in only his boxers, and holding his arms out for Pansy to fall into them, "It don't matter how tired I am. You wanted to see your friends, so we went to see your friends. I can always sleep later."

Pulling on the shirt that Seamus just tore off, Pansy laid down in the comfort of the medium sized bed with its itchy cotton sheets and curled up into Seamus's arms. "You spoil me, Seamus Finnigan."

_All I did was love her._

Thinking back to what he overheard Marcus and Theo saying, Seamus felt his heart flutter with Pansy's words. Pressing his lips to hers, he tasted the strawberry wine they were drinking earlier that night and he grinned against her lips. "I love you, Pansy!"

_Well, all I am_

_Oh, is how she looks at me._

_And she loves my ways,_

_She never judges anything._

Opening his eyes, Seamus immediately felt that something was wrong. His arms were empty. Feeling on Pansy's side of the bed, his heart dropped and he reached under his pillow for his wand, jumping up in a quick panic. Pansy's side of the bed was cold; as if she had been missing from it for hours. Jumping out of bed, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was three in the morning, and he only had an hour before he had to be at work. Confused as to when they shut the bedroom door, Seamus slowly reached out his hand and turned the knob. Once the door cracked, he began to softly laugh and tossed his wand onto the ground. The aroma of bacon frying filled his room.

"What are you doing up this early, love?"

Turning around, Pansy looked as if she woke up not that long before him. Her hair was messily sprawled and sticking up everywhere while his dress shirt that she wore was crinkled and only had four of its buttons buttoned up. Her eyes were red tinted from the lack of sleep she had, and she held the frying pan in one hand with a spatula in the other. "Baby," yawning while she greeted him, Pansy walked over and gave his lips a quick peck, before walking past him towards the kitchen table. "Why don't you sit down? I made you some kippers, bacon and fried eggs with toast."

Rubbing his eyes in confusion, Seamus continued to just stand there, but he turned to follow her movements. Sure enough, there was a plate already filled with kippers and fried eggs on it. Watching as Pansy dumped out half of the bacon from the frying pan onto his plate, Seamus took a step closer to her. "Darling, it is three o'clock in the mo'ning. Why are you up and cooking me breakfast?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't get to eat anything before your lunch break, and that's not even until at least eleven. I wanted you to eat something, especially since you didn't get to really sleep that much last night because you went with me to the dinner party," walking back to the stove to clean everything up, Pansy added, "I packed you a lunch as well; it's in the fridge. I poured most of the leftover stew from Molly's dinner three nights ago with a shepherd's pie and a bottle of pumpkin juice into a bag for you. It's on the top shelf."

Sitting on the chair in front of the plate, Seamus stared down at everything in astonishment. "You didn't have to do this, love. You have to meet with McGonagall in three hours, you should still be sleeping."

"The ketchup's right next to the plate of toast, which I already put your coconut jam on – I wanted to do something for you like how you always do something for me," Pansy replied. Pouring coffee into a glass mug that Seamus's little cousin made for him in art class one day, Pansy smiled at the little dancing pink penguin with the blue beak, and walked back to the table. "I know I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to do it. Just like how you didn't have to go to Theo's last night and put up with their stupid bullshit, but you wanted to. For me."

Seamus dropped the fork that he just picked up. "You heard that, eh?"

"I didn't know they were like that anymore," she sighed, sitting on the chair across from him, and placing the mug down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Seamus shook his head, looking away from her and picking his fork up once more. "It don't matter what they say. We knew that people wouldn't like us dating from the start."

"But my own friends?" Seamus heard the whine in Pansy's voice and looked back up at her while shoveling some of his eggs into his mouth. "I thought that they would have at least accepted us by now, the way that your friends did. I mean Molly invites me over for her family dinners every Friday, and she's even teaching me some of her recipes. Hermione and Ginny even call me up for shopping dates whenever they return to London, and Harry and Ron helped me get this appointment with McGonagall. Your friends learned to move on, so why can't mine?"

"Not all of your friends hate us," Seamus pointed out. "Draco and Blaise were defending me last night."

"That's only because they've suddenly decided to put Hermione and Ginny on their shag lists, but they weren't always Team Seamus."

"Team Seamus, eh?" Seamus questioned in a cocky voice. "I like that."

"You would," Pansy rolled her eyes and gave a short a giggle. "Baby, I'm being serious."

"Me to, love," Seamus said, now eating his kippers. "Look, do you care that me dad's a muggle?"

"Of course not, I love your dad. He taught me how to drive a car."

"Do you care that I'm a Gryffindor?"

"I got over my prejudices after the war. You know that."

"Does it matter to you that I wasn't born into money, and I have to work twelve hours a day just to earn it?"

Pansy looked bewildered. "You know that I don't care that you don't have money. I have money, and if I want something, I'll just get it myself. And it's not even about money. You're kind to me, Seamus. When we ran into each other that day when you were visiting London, you stopped to ask me how I've been, and you didn't judge me when I said I wasn't working. You didn't sneer at me and mock how I'm living off my parent's fortune – you just continued to ask me what I've been up to and if I was planning on going back to school or not. You didn't just snob me and keep walking like most people would have. I've been nothing but cruel to you back at Hogwarts, and I wanted to give Harry up to the Dark Lord during the war, but when we ran into each other that day, you smiled at me and greeted me like an old friend."

Grinning, Seamus reached out and pulled Pansy into his lap. "Then that's all that matters, love. I always feel out of place because I'm not a pureblood or I'm not rich like all of your friends, but then you look at me, and I don't care anymore. I don't care about those things because you don't, and that's all that matters, really."

After a quick shower, Seamus emerged from the loo wearing an old pair of faded blue jeans that had rips all along on his knees and backside, with a red and blue collared shirt that had his father's companies name on it. Pansy was sitting at the table now, with a bowl of porridge and cup of tea in front of her. His wand was next to hers on the counter, and his lunch pack was already out as well. Seamus felt himself blush at the way Pansy's eyes darkened when she saw him in his work uniform – it was like she didn't mind how dirty he was or how raggedy he looked, she loved him even more when he was just himself. After a long and breathless goodbye, Seamus disapparated.

_When I feel wrong,_

_I come around to feeling right._

_And how lucky do I feel with her_

_Lying next to me tonight?_

"It isn't your fault."

Freshly showered and no longer smelling like oil from his job, Seamus was lying down in bed with only a pair of black sweats on. He had the comforter pulled up over his face and wanted nothing more than to find an extinct time-turner and rewind his work day. Pansy, sweet and beautiful Pansy, was kneeling next to him on the bed, and trying to assure him that everything would be alright.

"It is my fault," he shook his head when the comforter was pulled away from him. Sighing, Seamus leaned against the headboard. "I was driving one of the trucks and operating the crane when it dropped. I just lost the company over a million pounds. Me father's going to kill me."

Rolling her eyes, Pansy rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Your father will understand. Because it was you driving the crane, you managed to turn it off just in time or it would have killed a lot of people. You've been there for years and you worked there during the summer holidays away from Hogwarts, but even you almost couldn't save them just in time. You were the one who sent that other worker on a break just in time, and it was you controlling the crane. If that bloke was still working at that time, then it would have completely dropped and they would have all been killed. The crane was old and rusty anyway, and it was going to drop no matter who was driving it."

Seamus looked up at Pansy and just like that, his worries all dropped away. It didn't take a long lecture or any coaxing; it just took for her to remind him that it would have happened to anyone. If anyone else were to give him that speech, Seamus would have just ignored them and continued to wallow in self-pity, but it wasn't any one else who told him that – no, it was Pansy. "Thank you, love!"

Grinning, Pansy waved her wand and with a wordless spell, the curtains began to block out all the sunlight. "You're welcome. Now let's go to sleep. It's six o'clock, you've hardly slept in nearly two weeks and I start as Hogwarts new Defense Against Dark Arts assistant in the morning."

Wiggling his body until he was comfortable enough to hold onto Pansy without straining himself, Seamus stared down at the beautiful witch in his arms who was now lightly snoring on his chest. Smiling to himself, he silently thanked Merlin for blessing him with something so wonderful. He didn't know what he did to deserve Pansy falling asleep in his arms every night for the past two years, but he was grateful for whatever it was.

_And all her friends say_

_In a shushed kind of way,_

_"Man, how'd he get a girl like that?_

_How's a girl from the hills_

_Find life in a billy _

_From the wrong side of the tracks?"_

_Well at the end of the day,_

_Of breaking my back,_

_Something you know nothing about;_

_All I did was love her._

The entire wizarding world was shocked when they learned of the Irish Gryffindor dating the ice queen of Slytherin, especially when he was only a half-blood, and her father was a Death Eater. Seamus's friends were quick to accept it though, as long as Pansy kept her snide remarks to herself and didn't hurt Seamus, they were fine with the two of them being together. It was Pansy's friends who had many things to say about it.

The Slytherins spent all of their time together, reminding Pansy of how she could do better than a half-blood who worked with oil all day. Of course, being pureblooded, none of them realized how important Seamus's job was in the muggle world, nor did they realize that he was bringing home at minimum, thirty-five thousand pounds a month. None of them, Pansy included, knew about a second bank account that Seamus had, making him nearly as rich as all of them. Seamus wasn't one to flaunt his money, and he didn't spend all of his money buying the most expensive things for Pansy. He would buy her a pretty necklace or bracelet on certain occasions, and once in a while he would randomly buy her something that cost a lot of money, but Seamus liked to be modest most of the time about everything.

Two years have came and went, and Pansy still didn't know how rich Seamus was. In the beginning, he didn't say anything to her because he wanted to see if she would leave him when she discovered that he wasn't as rich as Draco or Theo or Blaise were, but that day never came; she loved him regardless of how much money he had. Then he decided to just keep saving it and hiding it, not because he didn't trust her, but because one day, he would present it all to her. Seamus wanted to propose to Pansy one day, and he wanted to be able to give her the dream wedding that she's always wanted, and give her the large house with the white picket fence that even she's often dreamt about. Seamus would never stop dressing in ripped jeans and ketchup stained shirts, but he wanted to make sure that Pansy would always be able to walk around in her Italian silk designed gowns.

The Slytherins all downed him because of his 'lack of money,' but none of them realized that he was what the muggles considered as 'filthy rich' nor did they realize that once their parent's money disappears and they all go broke because none of them thought to get a job, Seamus would have a bank filled with so much pounds and galleons that 'Finnigan' would be considered a wealthy name amongst the wizarding world, just because he worked twelve hours a day every day of the week. They laughed at him for working, and questioned Pansy's loyalty to him for not having money, but in the end, it would be him who laughed at them. And Pansy would become more spoiled than she imagined possible.

Pansy was satisfied for now with just his love, sweet tender kisses and the simple things that he does for her every day, but just when she got used to a life without riches, he would prove to her that his love would include the finer things in life.

_All I did_

_Was hold her inside of a working man's arms_

_And never let her go._

_And at the end of the sun on a long hard day,_

_Keep the fires burning at home._

_Yeah._

Entering the flat, Seamus saw Pansy curled up on the couch with her feet propped up on the table in front of her and the thin plaid blanket wrapped around her. "Hard day, love?"

Not bothering to lift her head towards him, Pansy nodded her head. "Bill decided to teach the first years how to disarm today. I kept getting whacked with flying wands and furniture."

"Furniture?"

Not even caring that Seamus's clothing were covered in black oil from his job, Pansy curled up into his body and let her head rest on his shoulder. "After a while, we decided to have them try to just 'disarm' the furniture because Bobby Burkins broke Candice Jenkin's wand when he tried to disarm her, so we didn't want any more accidents like that. Then right after them, we had third years, and we're in the middle of teaching them about werewolves. In the middle of the lesson, one of the kids decided to ask Bill about his scars, and it went into another lesson about Greyback."

"Ahh," Seamus said, nodding his head in understanding. Greyback was the one who scared Pansy the most during the Voldemort regime. It was the way that the child-loving-wolf would always gaze at her that had her blood running through her iced spine. "Why didn't you just walk out?"

"I'm an intern for Defense Against The Dark Arts, I can't just walk out because I'm scared of a dead man. It was fine though; I'm just tired. How was your day?"

After a nice shower, Seamus re-entered the living room area and saw Pansy still curled up on the couch, but this time there were mugs of hot chocolate on the table next to the couch, and socks were added onto Pansy's feet while the fireplace had an actual burning fire in it. Pulling the grey hoody over his head and fixing the black sweats that he was wearing, Seamus retook his position on the couch. Holding Pansy in his arms, they both continued to talk about their day, while he found he loved hearing about Pansy's day even more. It was interesting to hear about her newfound relationship with Bill Weasley, who took the Defense Professor position immediately after the war had ended and Hogwarts had been reopened, and about her authority over the students who all thought she would favor the Slytherins. Pansy was telling him about Lily Moon's little sister who thought she could get away with hexing the Patil twins little cousin, just because Lily and Pansy were best friends. Seamus was snorting with laughter when Pansy explained how she gave Lila Moon a week of detention with Filch and took twenty points from Slytherin because of it. She's now some sort of hero amongst Hufflepuff.

_Ooh, at the end of the day,_

_Breaking my back, _

_Something you know nothing about;_

_All I did was love her_

"And then at lunch, I was sitting between Neville and Bill, and they were making bets about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Neville said that since Harry's gone, Gryffindor's gone down-hill and is going to lose, but Bill feels that Gryffindor stands a chance this year since Jerome Wood is the new Seeker, and he's Oliver's little brother, but I agree with Neville, and think that Slytherin's going to-"

"Marry me!"

Pansy stopped talking immediately and pulled away from Seamus. Staring at him as if he had a second head, Pansy cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Marry me!" he said. He didn't know where it came from, but it felt so right. Sitting there with Pansy in his arms, and listening to her ramble on about something that happened at work, while sitting in front of the fire, it just felt right to him. "Please?" he quickly added when he saw the darkness taking over in her eyes.

Pansy continued to stare at him as if she had never seen him before. "You-you want… but-but, Quidditch, and we… what?"

Snickering, Seamus realized why she was looking at him like that. "Accio ring!" a tiny emerald colored velvet box flew out from beneath the refrigerator and into his hands. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, love," he explained to her. "And I just didn't know when would be the best time to propose to you, but sitting here and listening to you talk about your day, while holding you in my arms, made me realize that I want to do this for the rest of my life. I want to come home from work every day and hold you in my arms while watching your face light up with excitement as you talk about your day."

Pansy's mouth was open. Her eyes lit up. Her head began to jerk violently and then suddenly she was on top of Seamus's lap and her arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he couldn't breathe, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! YES!" pulling away from Seamus, she placed both hands on the side of his face and stared deeply into his eyes. Seamus could see the tears falling down her face. "Yes, Seamus Finnigan, I'll marry you."

"You haven't seen the ring yet," he said with amusement. His heart was pounding through his chest, trying to escape, and he could feel his own tears, but he tried not to let her see his reaction to her accepting his proposal. He tried his hardest to remain smug.

"Forget the bloody ring," Pansy said, grabbing the tiny velvet box and tossing it behind her.

Feeling Pansy's lips crash into his, Seamus grinned against her, "I love you, Pansy!"

_All I did was love her!_

Pau 5-18-12 at 1015pm

**So I'm pretty sure some parts of this story may have went off track, I didn't put too much swearing into it… again… or any smut. This is really fluffy, and I just had to have Dramione and Binny mentioned somewhere in there, but I am absolutely in love with this. I was so into it, and didn't realize what time it was or that I was 12 pages deep into it, but I'm quite proud of how this turned out. I know I say that a lot, but in my opinion, this is absolutely the best thing that I had ever written so far! **

**Please review, and let me know what you guys think about it. And the song – what do you guys think of the song?(:**


End file.
